Walkers are available to those who require mobility yet must be cautious due to potential falls, and also require some measure of support to stand and walk. Those using a walker, though, are often in need of various medical equipments. Such equipment often includes an oxygen tank. Equipment might also include stands for holding urine bags, medication drips, and other such equipment